


Miya Atsumu's Five Signs

by Prochesly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Time, Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I think?, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Slow Build, Spoilers, help me lord, i think, mentioned Kita Shinsuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochesly/pseuds/Prochesly
Summary: The first time Miya felt it happened was probably during the third year of his high school volleyball career. The blaring light of the tournament battlefield, the deafening cheers and yells of their undying supporters, the all so familiar squeaks of volleyball shoes against the urethane padded floors and the sight of the undefeated champion in the center court, celebrating after winning full sets.





	Miya Atsumu's Five Signs

The first time Miya felt it happened was probably during the third year of his high school volleyball career. The blaring light of the tournament battlefield, the deafening cheers and yells of their undying supporters, the all so familiar squeaks of volleyball shoes against the urethane padded floors and the sight of the undefeated champion in the center court, celebrating after winning full sets.

Miya and his team had made into the finals – but just as expected; Karasuno is just way stronger, smarter than they were and were they before. He let out a relieving sigh as he glances at the scoreboard once more. Sweat stinging his eyes as he squinted, trying to process the digitalized scores in dotting red. 

_38 – 36_

_We doubled the set mark._  

He was disappointed, sure but he was not  _that_ disheartened either. Maybe it was the fact this was already his last tournament with his teammates and they gave it with all their shots and Karasuno made it more special for them as they went all out even doubling the entire set marks. He didn't even realize they were playing in a competition had not the cheers between the schools did not create a cheering war and the rush of adrenaline pumping on his veins as he slaps the volleyball with precise trajectory. 

“Miya-san” a fairly recognizable voice called out. His eyes bore to the deep blue orbs tranquilizing in exhaustion but still pleasing and lively. _Tobio._ “…Great game”

It was indeed a great game.

Miya reaches out his hands for a handshake, head down staring as they both enveloped the warmth between their hands. The moment was just of mere seconds but for Miya Atsumu,

it was  _much, much more._

Both teams bowed for the success of the game, each thanked one another and the supporters who came and cheered for them. Atsumu's trailed at the blinding light of the ceilings and to the boy looking at him with his exquisite scowl marking his face that would probably mark in ages. 

His throat hitched, a heavy tug piercing through his chest and tears began to well. But he is not going to cry right now, not in front of his teammates nor in front of this boy.

With a silent nod, he spun around and held tightly on the jersey of his twin. 

The second time Miya had felt it happened was probably during his morning jog on the first day of his national training camp. He was drafted almost immediately after the nationals and had been sent to a week worth of camp in which he had already participated within two years.

_I'll be able to play with Tobio-kun again…_

“ _Kita-senpai congratulated_ ” Atsumu jack his earphones after receiving his twin's call. He jogs his way back to his home, stopping to the nearest 24/7 convenience store to buy a good amount of sports drink as an offering to Osamu after doing his laundry the night before. 

“Isn’t he here at Tokyo?” he steps inside, eyes rounding up to a few heads loitering in the beverage section. Filling the small store with their noises and silly over the counter jokes that they only understood, Atsumu is completely unamused by the fact he can hear them by the entrance of the store. 

_Those city people. Hogging the space as if they own the store, should they be even allowed to buy alcohol this early_

“ _I invited him over but he seems busy with his University”_

“Is that right? I'll be home before you know it ‘Samu”

_“Take your time, I sincerely don’t need you here”_  

He strode to the back and stood beside the people hogging the space. Few had already gone back (Thank God) but two of their companions stayed, one of them is wearing an athletic outfit and is standing facing back. The build was familiar, probably a volleyball player in a national level. Atsumu's smug face showed evidently against the glass door of drinks; thinking about how his skill would probably outplay this one. 

His eyes dropped to the fine fingers coated in black fingerless gloves firmly pressed in one of the glass panes. Milk Section, he reads. Nothing's wrong with that, drinking milk first thing in the morning is totally okay. For this athlete guy...maybe? but for Miya Atsumu? Nope. Not at all. He does not mean to eavesdrop in their conversation which, by the way, in no way he can hear if they were not _that_ loud _and_ considering he is just two steps away from them. But he did and the smug of his face washed away.

“You shouldn’t drink milk if you're running, Kageyama”

And Miya can't help but stare at the familiar back because fuck - he knew it was familiar but he had expected someone else, not  _this person._

Ok, cool. So what Tobio-kun is here? It's completely understandable that he's here because of the training camp and not just playing around with some grown-up dudes buying alcohol first thing in the morning. He lets out a shaky breath and opened the fridge as slow as he can, submitting his sweaty body to the cold air whishing away from the appliance. "What a coincidence to see ya here" he took the nearest drink he can get and faced the now surprised men. 

"Miya-san" the raven acknowledges his presence, nodding his head a little to show courtesy and there was something-something _he seldom feels_ – making its way out of him.

He had felt _this_ one back at the nationals. But somehow, he can’t put a finger on what it really meant. It is different from what he feels when someone spikes his sets like a piece of cake. Completely different when he hauled half points of the set over his service aces. It was something more. _Much more._

And as they walk together outside, chattering as if the three of them were the best of friends – he can’t help but wonder: if he were at the shoes of this person casually sliding his arms around the boy as if the entire world is against him then maybe he can be of that relationship.

_Relationship of what? Close friendship? Archrival relationship? Setter to setter relationship?_

“We’ll be taking this road here, Miya-san” a tug came to his halt. He looks over to his shoulder and smiled, there was something interjecting about the way how Tobio looked at him in the eyes or maybe he was just imagining things?

That's right. Those were the same he saw back at the nationals. What does that even mean?

“I'll see you in the camp then, Tobio-kun”

Of course, he'd rather hope it is only Tobio whose going to be there. Having to see him hanging out with someone else whom he does not acknowledge is not what he want to see after all.

A buzz from his right pocket unfazed him from his own consciousness. He returns to his track while fishing out his phone, whistling his favorite tune while jogging all the way back.

**From: Kageyama Tobio**

_Miya-san, are you unwell? You've been quiet as usual?_

**To: Kageyama Tobio**

_Worryin' bout me Tobio-kun? Heeh_

Kageyama Tobio. If there was something he learned first-hand about him is he's _not that bad_ compared to what had others gossip about him. He's actually just an obedient and a whole level genius of a player.

**From: Kageyama Tobio**

_…A senpai once told me that I should be considerate to the condition of my teammate—_

**To: Kageyama Tobio**

_I ain’t ur teammate tho?_

And an adamant high school boy.

**From: Kageyama Tobio**

_It sent before I could finish the sentence. Sorry. It was just a reference, Miya-san_

**To: Kageyama Tobio**

_Wat comes after? I waaanna know_

**From: Kageyama Tobio**

_…_

**From: Kageyama Tobio**

_Miya-san, Is it alright if I go together with you later?_

Seriously. Atsumu slowed his pace down and gaze more at his surrounding. In the empty street on his way back, he just took of notice the morning urban scent lingering in the area. The rays of sun piercing through the cumulus cloud and how he is feeling slightly _not normal_ than he was before

“You’re acting weird, ‘tsumu”

“And how is doing a good deed before sending myself to the camp weird?”

“Hearing you say that is like an end of the world battle cry. Is your mind okay?”  

Miya Atsumu, whom Osamu described as a selfish person, is not only doing their dishes but also doing his very best to wipe clean the greasy burner top. _Ah, he's cleaning the greasiest part of the stove. He does not like it though, why is he trying hard?_

“Just praise me, you ungrateful brat”

By putting his focus and attention elsewhere, his mind will surely forget what is bothering him since this morning. But it's not. It's not helping Miya Atsumu to just _forget_ because what else is there to forget? An unexplainable, raw, and abstract I-don't-know emotion?

He is lost. These feelings that he had felt was not strange, in fact, it was there in the very beginning and he truly knows it has—the familiarity is there. Of how it feels like but he's lost and top of that confused.

Was it because he sees him worthy as a rival before—up until now? How does one engage themselves in a play of tug of war again?

_It's scary._

Having to think about these feelings are threateningly scary.

**To: Kageyama Tobio**

_I'll see u in a bit_

He had never dared to think about these, maybe occasionally when he woos a passer-by but that's it, it never stayed and grew _like this._

“ _Oh?_ Are you that scared?” Osamu placed neatly folded dry shirts and few rolled plastic bags beside Atsumu who is deliberately putting it all nicely inside his duffel bag.

“Sca—don’t be too upset ‘Samu” a smirk formed easily on Atsumu's face. “I’ve been ahead of you so much now that you're not even in my level anymo—”

“How long are you going to be a stupid little dick?” That came out full-front, fingers threading on his temple as he stared at the struck twin sitting on the bed in disbelief. “ _How will I confront Tobio-kun with this complicated and conflicting I don’t know the feeling of mine without sounding like a total dumbass creep_ is what your ugly face saying”

“Your words ‘Samu! It's hurting me”

_Fuck. How did he know it was Tobio? Please blink five times if you can hear me ‘Samu._

“Take the risk is what I'm saying. You've never been scared when we do risky moves in the match before so why chicken out on this one?”

“Doing _this_ and _that_ is a polar opposite of each other! It's different in some sense”

“And how is taking a risk different in any other? Seriously, don't be _this_ dumb.”

“What are you even angry for? I don’t get what you’re saying you slouchy monkey”

“How did you even ended up in the same womb as me when we were still sperm. You're beyond repair, fix yourself”

Osamu exits the room with a long sigh. Seriously. Seeing his brother this stupid is hurting him in some ways. He stares at his phone for a second and bit his lower lip as he type a message.

_Will Kita-senpai be any of help, I wonder_

 The third time Miya had felt it happened was probably during the night of their fourth day in the training camp. The squeak of volleyball shoes in the hardwood floors, the lowly dim light of the gymnasium illuminating only in the farthest court right in the corner, and the heavy breathing tangling in the hot atmosphere. 

“You just matched with me didn't you” sweats trickling down on Atsumu's forehead, he gave a thumbs up to his setter after a couple of large inhale. “that was some shitty accuracy, so thrilling” he gleamed, watching Tobio heaving of air while clutching to the net. 

They've been at it for straight five hours already, exchanging roles between the spiker and the setter. Free practice usually ends before 10 but since the camp is nearing at its end, a little extent of night practice won't hurt right? 

“You, too, were excellent” he heard him mutter, glancing at the digital clock hanged across the huge gymnasium. “We stayed till 12…again” 

“Yeah, I'm surprised they still haven’t called us yet” 

“Mm” Tobio took his shirt off and began stretching. The second thing he learned from Tobio is he's seriously different when he's in court regardless if there's a game or not. Tobio will become a  _new person_ or something like that. “Can you push my back, Miya-san?” 

Atsumu trailed his eyes to the keen muscles inhabiting on his perfect body built.  _I did this yesterday. No biggies._  He grabs one of Tobio's towels from the floor and placed it gently on his back  _and pushed._  

“You owe me one massage for this, Tobio-kun” He smiled, heart beating faster as he felt the wave of emotions he fought back all these hours rushing in like a tidal wave every second. “Fuck, I think I'm gonna have a stroke” he breathes out, giving himself space to breathe. 

He could hear his own heartbeat pulsating at the back of his head and the more he looks at Tobio – No way. 

“Miya-san? Are you alright? I-I should call Kiyomi-sen—” 

“I’m f-fine” 

He steadies his breathing while clutching his shirt. He had been swayed by these erratic heartbeats ever since they walked together to the camp. Had been dealing with these feelings he does not even understand nor had the time to find its meaning just to stay and play with Tobio as much as he could in the given time. 

“Y-you said you were having a stroke” Tobio croaked, leaning closer as much as before to see the platinum blonde's eyes. “Please don't die on me, Miya-san. I don’t…” there was a good silence between and Atsumu touches his thighs, beckoning him to continue

“you don't…?” Atsumu raises his head, locking his eyes to the blue orbs tinkled by the dim lights. He's not sure about his feelings but if Tobio beats him to it then maybe—

“I don't know what to do with your body. The janitor hates me so If I told him someone died, he'd think I'm the one who—” Atsumu fell to his back and began shaking trying to suppress his laughter. What is he hoping for? Tobio will confess to him? This is  _Kageyama Tobio. God Above._ “M-miya-san? I-I'll call 119 for a se—” 

“You will be the death of me, Tobio-kun” he mumbled as he grabbed the latter by the hand. He stared at the connecting flesh where their warmth co-exists and smiled. “Put on your shirt. Don't want them to see my murderer half-naked” 

What was it? Surely, this is not  _that_. Sexual tension perhaps? No. He'd rather let Osamu beat him to death than to fantasize about Tobio. 

_Tobio._

Why is it always Tobio? 

It has not been long after they cleaned the place. Both of them practically sneaked in on their sweaty jackets all the way to the showers and freshly back to their respective futons in the span of 15 minutes more or less. 

_1:_ _43 AM_

Atsumu heaves a deep breath and stares at the ceiling. Even after all this time, he still hasn't figured out what Osamu trying to imply nor what his self-trying to make out. 

My heart was beating so loud back there.  _Jesus._ What am I? A young female teenager fawning over her crush? 

Atsumu's train of thoughts stop.  _No. No way. Me having a crush on someone else is not totally me._ _I'll get annoyed by the slightest sound when people distract me from something_ _–_ _feelings like that are_ _just not meant for me._

A soft kick from his side jolted him. 

_Hey, what the fuck is he doing here???_  

Tobio murmured inaudible sounds before curling himself on his blanket. Poor Tobio. He must have been so exhausted from his all-day practices and  _special_ late-night practices with Miya Atsumu to the point he laid down in the wrong room. 

But that doesn’t matter. 

“I will just wake you up before everybody else does” he whispered, brushing his fingers to the latter's hair down to his nose.  _So damn beautiful._ Atsumu gently pulled the blanket away from Tobio's face, trying to memorize every feature limited by his eyes. 

“Forgive me for being selfish, Tobio-kun” 

He bravely placed his fingers against Tobio's lips, feeling the warmth and tracing the soft outline that always carries his scowl. 

He won’t be able to see this face any time soon. 

His conflicting feelings rising to his chest. This is not  _that_ _,_ right? _This... This_ is not  _love._ Not  _affection_ not-- _what?_ His phone buzzed and lighted between them. 

**From:** **Osasasamu**

_Took the risk yet? Seriously._ _Pls_ _don’t_ _be dumb like this dumb idiot in this movie im watching rn_

**From: Osasasamu**

_He toooootally lost his chance_ _bcs he's got a will of_ _brokeen glass._

Atsumu puts his phone down without replying. Why is he sprouting like he's watching him from afar? His lips pursed and stared at the ceiling once again then to his neighbor and back to the ceiling. 

Osamu and taking risks be damned. 

The fourth time Miya had felt it happened was probably on their way to the Station on the last day of their training camp. 

He was successful at waking Tobio up before everybody else but it was not really necessary seeing they both woke up at the same time despite the exhaustion. 

“Rule the court once again, Tobio-kun” he stared past Tobio's shoulder, a heavy smile forming. The person in front of him stopped and turned to him. “And we'll meet again in the same court soon after” 

They both locked their eyes and his smile didn't falter, instead, it grew even wider and he allowed himself to step forward. 

_I surely told myself_ _that I won_ _’_ _t do this. But what is the point of dreaming of a future_ _if_ _I_ _won_ _’_ _t do this today._

_It is true._ _There's still time to know about each other_ _in the upcoming years, after all_ _–_ _we are bound to be together as_ _teammates. But it_ _has to_ _be now. I_ _want to know more about you_ _now._

“Miya-san” 

_From_ **_:_ ** _Osasasamu_

_He_ _toooootally lost his chance bcs he's got a will of brokeen glass._

“As far as I am concerned, Tobio-kun” he started, stopping just a breath away from the setter. Firmly getting a hold of his shoulder, lifting his chin up so that their nose would brush against each other. “I got a will of a diamond and certainly I won’t lose this chance” 

“Wa—Miya-san? There are people an—” 

“I sorta like you—No, I think I love you…No not that—I love…like you, truly” his grip didn’t loosen and did he just blurted out his confession? Not that it mattered anyway. He did it. He didn’t chicken out.  _Now, please spike back_ _the_ _love_ _I_ _wholeheartedly tossed to you._

“Miya-san” 

His body didn’t move. Solely focused on the fingers that are slowly wrapping his own, listening to the loud beat of his pulse on the back of his head, breathes slowly but surely finding its own rhythm. 

“I think I love—like you too” 

The fifth time Miya, surely and truly, feel it happen is certainly right in the current moment. His eyes trailing to the number 9 player swiftly taking a perfect and clean cut spike against the Iron wall of Dateko, his lips curling into a smirk as both of their gazes met in the busy court. 

“Can’t believe a national player is here in the practice game of Karasuno” a person sat next to him. He looked at the visitors closely and realized they were the line-up of seniors back then. Sugawara Koushi. He met this person before, back in Tokyo at the convenience store. 

“Can’t say the same to a university student” His smirk didn’t fade. Atsumu was here for a reason. To see how Tobio is doing after a month of being away during his debut in Switzerland. 

He was supposed to make a  _dramatic_ entrance  _after_  their practice game but he messed up his timing and was forced to watch three games in full sets in the side. 

But that's alright. 

“You better treat him right, Miya Atsumu. He was once our youngest member and he will always be in our eyes” Five resounding glares stab him in the side, the original line-ups are a bunch of crazies. 

“ _H_ _eh._ You don’t have to worry about that, Suga-senpai” 

He gave him a wink before grabbing few towels and water bottles to be handed for Tobio. 

“Tobio-kun, let's freshen up outside” Without hearing for confirmation, he gently drag him outside the gym and sat on the benches near the vending machine. “Missed you so much” 

“I missed you too but aren’t you tired?” Tobio leans to give him a faint peck in the cheeks, “you went straight here from the airport didn’t you?” and buried his head in the crook of Atsumu's neck. He let out a small chuckle before hugging the adorable blueberry tightly. 

“I’m recharged now” he cooed, closing his eyes to envelope himself in the comfortable warmth of Tobio. “Besides I know 'Samu is at your place right now. You both don’t fail to give me surprise attacks.” 

“Oh? Such as?” Tobio raised his head a little and gave a cutesy smile. Atsumu growled and pinched his nose, Tobio has gotten confident and clingy to him as their time together passes. It's a private privilege that he can only experience even outside court. 

“The time when you were texting back and forth how dense and stupid I was during the training camp” 

“Osamu-san knew I liked you ever since our first game”  

“And that makes me even stupid that he's been setting us up without me noticing”

“It worked in the end, didn’t it? Your will of a diamond” 

Tobio laughed  _like an angel_  when Atsumu was too flustered to reply. It was this moment – this very moment that he knew,  _always knew_ _,_ that unexplainable, raw, and abstract emotion is called love. 

Of course. That would be it. 

“Tobio, I really, really love you. Truly” 

ㅇㅇㅇ 


End file.
